1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device including a casing and a panel, and more particularly, to a panel having positioning function, so that the panel can automatically align with the casing to form an artistic electronic device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional apparatus, such as a server, includes a metal casing, a plurality of electronic components and a plastic panel. The plurality of electronic components is disposed inside the metal casing, and the plastic panel covers an opening on the metal casing for preventing dust from falling. The plastic panel is disposed on the metal casing in a detachable manner, so a user can disassemble the plastic panel from the metal casing to replace and to repair the electronic components. Generally, the conventional metal casing is made by metal pressing technology, and can provide preferred contour stability. A plurality of holes is formed on the metal casing. When the plastic panel is disposed on the metal casing, a positioning bolt of the plastic panel inserts into the hole to fix the plastic panel on the metal casing.
For decreasing manufacturing cost and advancing aesthetic of the product, the metal casing can be further made by metal extruding technology, such as aluminum extrusion casing. However, dimensional variation of the metal casing made by the extruding technology is unstable, and a contour of the extrusion casing is varied and difficult to match dimensions of the panel, so the conventional positioning bolt and the conventional hole can not be utilized to fix the panel on the extrusion casing. For example, please refer to FIG. 14. FIG. 14 is a diagram of an apparatus 50 in the prior art. The apparatus 50 includes an aluminum extrusion casing 52 and a plastic panel 54. The contour of the casing 52 does not perfectly match dimensions of the panel 54 due to the metal extruding technology. A body of the panel 54 is compressed by the conventional positioning mechanism, which can not be applied to the metal extrusion casing for aligning with the casing 52. A gap is formed between the casing 52 and the panel 54, and aesthetic of the apparatus 50 is decreased. Therefore, design of an positioning mechanism which can overcome the above-mentioned drawbacks and is suitable for assembling components with unmatched dimensions is an important issue in the mechanism industry.